Unwind
by entwined-fate
Summary: Finn was telling her that he loved her and all she could think about was Bellamy Blake.


I haven't gave up on One Night, this just wouldn't leave me alone. Also for those of you that haven't noticed I've changed to entwined-fate.

* * *

This was entirely Raven's fault.

Okay, so it had actually been Monty that had accidently stumbled upon a new type of berry that the camp hadn't discovered yet. After extensively ensuring everyone that the dark purple berries were not poisoned, he'd sat back in smug satisfaction as half the camp tossed a handful of the fruit into their mouths. No one had thought anything of it, until there were _side effects_. Clarke wasn't even sure how to explain what the seemingly innocent berry did, for lack of a proper medical term she could only summarise that they amped up everyone's sex drive. To a ridiculous level. Upon learning this, all of the youngest members of camp had been refused access to the fruit.

Raven had been delighted by them, insisting Clarke try them, all but ramming it down her throat. She insisted that it was for the good of the camp that she get laid. Clarke reluctantly and silently agreed that she'd been more than a little temperamental lately. She'd found herself agitated by everyone's inability to avoid getting themselves uselessly injured. She could admit to herself that some of her irritability was down to sexual frustration. The days were long and when she wasn't occupied in the medical tent her mind had a bad habit of wandering. Frequently.

So, this was how she found herself alone in her tent tentatively eating a handful of berries. She had absolutely no intention of crawling into anyone's tent tonight. Instead she planned to lay down, relax and allow herself to unwind. There was nothing room with reliving a little tension by herself, she didn't even need to have the awkward morning after talk to achieve it either.

Naturally however whenever Clarke tried to do anything that allowed her to enjoy herself someone showed up to ruin it. Bellamy had all but barged into her tent insisting that he needed someone to do a perimeter sweep around camp for Grounders with him. Of course, half his team were entirely useless because they'd got a hold of Monty's berries. She opened her mouth to object when he started mumbling that he knew she was probably the only one in camp not stupid enough to eat them so she was his only option. She couldn't stop the blush that spread along her cheeks as she quietly insisted she hadn't and that she would be ready in five minutes.

She figured it would be an hour tops and she'd be back in time before the berries effect really took hold of her. Only it hadn't been an hour. No, they'd been halfway back to camp when a Grounder horn sounded and they spotted the deadly yellow fog rolling through the tree's. Bellamy had all but launched her in front of him and into a tight crack in the cliff before them. They fumbled to open his backpack in the tight space and quickly dropped to the ground, pulling the heavy tarp over them just before the fog reached them.

It had been three hours and the fog didn't seem to be letting up. They knew from experience that it could last all day and well into the night. Bellamy had thought nothing of it, wriggling into a more comfortable position and practically dozing off straight away. Clarke was not comfortable and she was so far from the realm of sleep it wasn't even funny. The berries had reached full effect and she was hyper aware of every inch of Bellamy that was plastered along her back. His crotch was nestled against her ass and its presence was causing a number of sensations she'd rather not admit to. She resisted the urge to push back into him, the sheer effort causing her to break out in a light sweat.

She clenched her legs together in the vain hope of relieving the pressure that was painfully building between her legs. It felt as though she was on the tip of an orgasm and that it was being cruelly denied to her. She bit her lip and risked a glance at Bellamy behind her, his face was relaxed as he continued to slumber. She closed her eyes in mortification disbelieving that she was even considering doing this with him right there. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid down her zipper. She tried to slip her hand into her panties, fully intending on just giving herself a quick release, but her wrist bent in awkward almost painful angle. She couldn't stop the low whine that left her lips in frustration, she rolled her hips hoping to at least soften the tension when a hand much larger than her own slid around her hip to still her. Evidently her movements had woken Bellamy, she contemplated throwing herself out into the fog to save herself that embarrassment of this moment when he tugged her flush against him. His long fingers brushed against her own as they slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear. He hovered there, silently giving her the opportunity to consent or reject him. She tipped her hips slightly so the pads of his fingertips slid between her folds. Her head fell back against his shoulder, as he wasted no time in delving a finger into her, a throaty moan expressing her satisfaction. The angle they were at didn't let him kiss her so he settled for trailing kisses up and down her throat, nipping behind her ear when she let out a particularly loud gasp. He'd settled into a steady pace of thrusting two fingers in her but it wasn't enough. She grinded back against him in the vain hope of more pressure.

He grunted in displeasure as he was unable to use his other hand for anything other slipping into her hair, "Fuck it."

He nudged her onto her back before settling on top of her, careful not to dislodge the tarp from around them. His mouth latched onto hers and his hands cupped her breasts over her bra though the moment was fleeting as he slowly nudged his way between her legs. Tugging her jeans and underwear over her hips and around her thighs he lowered himself into a more comfortable position.

She grew a little nervous as he hovered there, his mouth dangerously close to touching her, "What are you doing?"

He swiped his thumb over her clit hard enough to make her jolt before smirking at her, "Shh."

Any retort was lost as his tongue made contact with her, he gave her little time to adjust before he was drawing figure eights against her, alternating between dipping his tongue into her and giving her stinging little nips to her aching clit. Her orgasm hit her hard and sudden, her release was loud and messy and she probably would have been much more embarrassed about it if Bellamy wasn't looking at her like he wanted to devour her whole. Tentatively she hooked her fingers around his belt, before snatching them back as if he'd burned her when Octavia's voice rung out, frantically calling for Bellamy. Clark wriggled out from under him, throwing back the tarp and tugged up her jeans, tripping slightly as she hastily made her exit, mumbling to Miller and Octavia that Bellamy was right behind her.

That had been three days ago and she'd yet to have a conversation with Bellamy since. It was a surprisingly feat given that they were co-leaders but she got pretty good at casually passing messages through other people without them getting suspicious. It wasn't as easy to ignore the looks though, they were often in the same parts of camp at the same time and he'd throw her these heated glances or flirty little smirks like he knew all she could think about was the look on his face as he went down on her.

Now was one of those times. She was sitting having lunch with Finn around the fire, having a perfectly pleasant conversation when she caught sight of Bellamy out the corner of her eye. He was with Miller chopping firewood when he stopped to whip off his shirt, swiping it along his brow before taking a gulp of water. Her eyes trailed down his throat and followed a bead of sweat as it worked its way down his chest, she lost focus of it as she zeroed in on his abs.

"Clarke, I've been trying to find a way to tell you this, I mean with Raven coming down and everything..."

It should be a illegal for a man to look that good, particularly when he was clearly aware of it.

"I mean I just wanted to tell you."

There was entirely no need for him to even be shirtless. Logically she knew that manual labour was a tiring and often sweat inducing job but the days had cooled some, often there was a gentle breeze that swept through camp making it entirely unnecessary for him to be sans shirt.

"I love you."

Clearly it was some sort of attention seeking antic, she'd seen the way girls in camp looked at him. She scoffed silently, he wasn't the only attractive male in camp. She sighed a little in appreciation as his muscles contracted and clenched. Okay, he was maybe the most attractive male in camp.

"I'm in love with you."

So there may be a little tiny part of her that was disappointed that they hadn't managed to go further than they did. She couldn't even blame the berries for it because she was thinking it right now and she was clearly of sound mind. She struggled to remove her gaze from Bellamy's abs and instead locked on to his dark eyes. She leapt to her feet abruptly feeling a little flush at the slow feral smile that spread along Bellamy's lips as she did so.

"Clarke?"

She barely spared Finn a glance as she mumbled, "I have to do something. Right now."

"Clarke!"

She tried to casually saunter across camp when she caught sight of Roma steadily making her way to Bellamy, bedroom eyes in full effect. Clarke rolled her eyes heavenward and gave up all pretence of being subtle. She stomped the last few feet towards them, her fingers latching on to Bellamy's wrist and tugged him sharply towards his tent. She couldn't stop the smug smile she shot Roma when Bellamy immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, his hands already tugging up her shirt before they disappeared into his tent.

Maybe she should thank Raven.


End file.
